


falling for the enemy

by BTSlover4l



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Chronic Illness, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSlover4l/pseuds/BTSlover4l
Summary: what if Leo was female and, what if  Donald and Tasha  meet when Leo was a babyand, what if   Donald and  Douglas never had a falling out, and what if  Douglas and Giselle never broke up and get married
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Bree Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Bree Davenport/Original Male Character(s), Chase Davenport/Sebastian, Donald Davenport/Tasha Davenport, Marcus Davenport/Leo Dooley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Cast

Leona Davenport

Chase Davenport 

Adam Davenport 

Bree Davenport 

Donald Davenport

Tasha Davenport

Douglas Davenport

Giselle Davenport

Troy Davenport

Daniel Davenport

Otis 

Delta

Zodiac

Cosmo


	2. Leona

Name: Leona Davenport

Age: 15

nicknames: Leo, Lee, L ( by Adam, Bree, Chase) the Smart ones with Chase ( Marcus, Krane )

Baby sis ( by Adam ) 

Baby girl, little lion ( by Donald and Tasha )

little lioness ( by Douglas and Giselle ) 

the troublemakers with Daniel ( by Perry ) 

Bionics: Laser Sphere Generation, Electrokinesis, Energy absorption, Eye transformation, Telekinesis, Flight, Enhanced durability, Super Strength


End file.
